Observations
by Dispatch22705
Summary: Little drabble-type posts about B&B and the things they learn/know about one another. Sometimes sexy, sometimes just sweet, sometimes in between.
1. Shy

**Hello everyone; here's a new thread for random BB stuff. Hope you like it!**

**-b&b-**

Brennan's eyes narrowed as she watched the flush creep up Booth's cheeks. It was subtle, but she noticed and wondered about it. She had firsthand knowledge that he wasn't a prude. A heated flush threatened to rise up her own chest and neck at the memory of the way he'd pinned her hands above their heads on the shower wall and leaned into her from behind, taking her in hot, fast strokes that made them both dizzy with pleasure. Or the way he bit, nipped, licked and sucked her body so confidently and _possessively_ that she'd nearly blacked out.

But one silly innuendo in public, and he tensed, blushed, stammered, changed the subject.

He'd always claimed to be private, but she'd learned the truth in the few months they'd been together. He was shy.

He had self-confidence in his skill, with a gun, and in and out of the bedroom, she knew that. But he was shy about his heart, and love…_true_ love. Where in the past, she'd associated that purity with vanilla sex or lack of inhibition, now she knew the purity came from an inner white heat, a purity of heart and passion until all pretense burnt away to leave nothing but…himself.

She recognized the flush on his cheeks, that slight pause when he had to give something of himself, because it was the same brain check that happened every time she needed to take an emotional step forward. And what she learned was that she wanted it. She wanted his shyness, his seriousness about sex and love because it meant she had _him_…the real, true, inner him. The one he kept locked up from just about everyone else. Locked behind muscles and belt buckles and grins and shoulders. His true self for her eyes only, for only her hands, her mouth, her body. For only her ears to hear the soft gasp every time he sank into her, the low rumble that signaled he was about to lose control, the harsh curse when he came inside her with nothing between them but bare skin and shared heat.

The satisfied droop to his eyelids, blinking over the openly shy wonder in his brown gaze. The truly happy curve of his mouth and the warm clasp of his palms against her skin as he pulled her close.

Every single detail moved her, each uniquely him, but altogether a stunning masterpiece of a man. A man who adored her but was shy about his own self-worth. Shy about public displays of affection or official protocol. But where she liked being public with their relationship, she understood his need to centralize it, to keep it close and intimate. He trusted her with his real self, and if he was dazzled by the truth of her, she was grounded and rooted in the truth of him. Her flawed, good, beautiful, stubborn, shy man.

**-b&b-**

PS…this has nothing to do with this story, but remember the time Brennan kissed Booth on the cheek outside of the hospital room? That was awesome.


	2. Delicious

**Hi everyone! If it's still Friday somewhere in the world, that means I'm not late with my update, right? THANK YOU HAWAII FOR BEING YOU! :)**

**-b&b-**

He'd never really understood the whole 'birds and the bees' metaphor when it came to sex. Like, which person was the fucking bird or whatever? Interestingly enough, there was one thing that did make sense, and it was from science class, which was both reassuring and annoying. He'd remembered Pops' awkward conversations, trying to reconcile them with what he saw in magazines and he remembered learning about bees in class. And it was the science lesson that stayed with him for life—the idea that bees are attracted to flowers, almost obsessively so.

If he studied himself, he knows he'd see some obsessive behaviors when it came to his partner. Needing her around, needing her to need him around, all of it keeping them closely connected in whatever way it took, just like a bee with a flower. Not in some base need to pollinate her, but in the sense of purpose. _He was made to be with her._

It drew him in; _she_ drew him in. Her scent imprinted on him, and he'd never escape it. After a while, he barely noticed it, and really only did notice it in its absence. But after they were separated by space and time, it was almost torture to be near her. To continue the erratic patterns of connections and distance between them.

And on that first night, he practically drowned in her. In the reality, the knowledge, her scent, her hair, her body, her everything…it was all so intense and exquisite. The scent of her skin just beneath her ear. The way she smelled between her breasts. The feel of her hard nipples against the rasp of his tongue. The way she clutched his hair in her fingers and guided his mouth lower. The way she tasted as he trailed his mouth up and down her legs. The way she gasped and parted her legs for him when he settled in and skimmed her folds with one fingertip. The way her clit furled up and hardened, _oh so incredibly hard_ against his tongue as he licked at her, tasting, hearing and just breathing her in. The way she smelled when she came against his mouth, coating his lips and tongue.

She was fucking delicious. And he'd never get enough, even if it killed him.

**-b&b-**

**Oh, and another trip down memory lane…remember that time Booth turned the corner, and Brennan was wearing those glasses, and he about swallowed his own tongue? And THEN he still moved forward and basically confessed a fantasy to her? That was amazing.**


	3. Preference

**Hello, hello!**

**First of all, I have received the most inspiring and gracious (and hot!) B&B story as a gift in the Bones Fanfic Secret Santa exchange! The story is called No Kissing by threesquares, and it is adore-worthy, gorgeous and wonderful and in my favorites! Check it out! **

**With no new episodes until 2014, SleeplessInAtlanta and I hope you're enjoying these daily posts. With any luck we'll be able to continue them into January and to new episodes!**

**-b&b-**

The sunlight trickled in through the curtains, and Booth waited as long as he could before opening his eyes. Everything felt warm and soft and hazy, and his mind registered silkiness against his chest, his stomach, and his thighs. When he finally cracked one eye open, he realized the cause of said silkiness…one Temperance Brennan, clad in only a pair of light pink underwear, sliding down his body. The long, dark strands of her hair slipped against his skin and nearly made him shiver. "Hey, Bones," he rasped, his voice not as controlled as he liked.

"Hello," she replied, and he was pleased to see the soft flush to her cheeks.

He didn't say anything but just waited for her to explain exactly what she was doing. And after several moments, she pursed her lips and bit back a smile.

"I thought it would wake you up by seducing you…"

Booth grinned and rested one hand under his head. "Be my guest," he motioned toward her.

Her eyes flashed, and she shrugged a shoulder. He couldn't help but check out the way her pretty bare breasts moved with the motion.

"But you're already awake," she countered, though she made no move.

Their eyes held for a teasing moment, and then he shifted his legs, moving them until she was laying between them. "It would be a shame to stop now, Bones. I would hate to ruin your plans."

Brennan gave him a good natured slap on the thigh. Booth yelped a bit, an outraged "Bones!" escaping his lips. But Brennan also noticed the way he slightly arched up toward her. She placed her hand on his thigh again, and his cock twitched upward. "Interesting."

"Interesting?" he drawled in reply.

"Yes," she nodded. "It appears that physical pain is arousing to you."

Booth snorted. "Um, you're in my bed, topless, looking incredible, and your mouth is an inch away from my dick. Yeah, I'm gonna get turned on."

Brennan grinned, and then smiled up his shaft. Booth groaned at the movement, and then hissed when at the last minute, she scraped her teeth against the tip of his shaft. He grew even harder against her lips, and she used that knowledge against him, sucking him into her mouth and using her tongue on him in soft strokes.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck," Booth's hands landed in her hair, his long, broad fingers spearing through the strands and massaging her sensitive scalp. Brennan moaned around him, loving the feel of him losing a little bit of control. She splayed her hands on his thighs for balanced and worked him over with her mouth. When he cupped the back of her neck, she sank her fingernails into his skin.

He yelped, but got even harder, and she tasted a small drop of pre-cum against her tongue. She pulled off of him with a pop and watched the way his swollen cock bobbed back toward his stomach.

"Bones," he moved his hands to the sheets and fisted the fabric between his fingers as his hips shifted under her gaze. His dick was wet from her mouth, the skin so tight and hot that she licked her lips in anticipation of sucking him again. But there was something else she wanted to know.

"It's true, isn't it?" she teased, running one fingernail down his shaft, just this short of pain. "You like pain."

"No," he insisted, even as he shifted again. "I don't. I like good sex, sometimes soft, sometimes hard and fast. But I'm not into that pain shit."

One eyebrow arched as she eyed him suspiciously. He was all strength and solid muscle at her fingertips. She wrapped her fingers around him and started a slow, tight stroke. He groaned and gritted his teeth, but didn't stop her. But when she put her other hand on his thigh and pressed upward, he used his elbows to lean forward. "No. No, Bones, not the massage. Please."

She grinned and then put both hands on his thigh. Booth closed his eyes and fell back against his pillow, giving in to the memory and the feel of her hands on his skin. "Shit," he cursed, but there was no heat behind it, and Brennan continued her movements.

She took turns looking at his face and his hard length. At the way he twitched with every movement she made on his upper legs.

She massaged him with strong hands, kneading his flesh. "Are you fantasizing and picturing the last time I did this? Superimposing me naked into that day."

"No," he insisted, gripping the sheets and rotating his hips in near agony.

"No?" Brennan murmured, clearly not convinced.

"Mmmmmm," he licked his lips. "No, too cold," he confessed, and then blinked his eyes open in shock when Brennan stopped her movements. Their eyes met, and then he blushed and smiled when she chuckled and moved on to his other leg. She touched him, stroking his skin and muscle and making him feel so simultaneously relaxed and hot that he wasn't sure it wasn't a dream. But her hair was mussed, and her chest was bare, and the little teasing pinches she gave to his skin kept him in the moment. And turned him the fuck on.

Brennan moved back between his thighs and let her hair spill against his groin. She placed small kisses up and down his shaft, following them up with her fingers. She ran her hand up and down and sucked his tip into her mouth, using light suction until she felt him swell even more.

"Bones," he gripped her shoulder. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna come."

She paused and looked up. "Do you want me to stop?"

His eyes were glazed, and his cheeks were flushed. "I don't want it to _ever_ stop." His words were serious but tinged with slight teasing, and she smiled, biting her lips as she pulled back. Booth swallowed and then wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock. "Come up here," he murmured. He watched her as she moved up until she was straddling him and their faces were close. She could feel the brush of his knuckles against her belly and she teased his lips with hers. He used his other hand to cup the back of her neck and keep her close, licking at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth for him.

Her hands landed on his chest, and she stroked him, gasping when he let himself go to slip two fingers under the hem of her panties. He stroked her folds, just two fingertips, but it was enough to make her shudder. "Off," he murmured against her mouth, and she agreed.

But when she pulled away, he flipped her onto her back and took care of it himself, sliding the silk down her legs. He tossed her panties away and then moved between her legs.

"Are you going to admit it?" she teased, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Admit what?" he replied, sliding into her in one firm thrust.

She gasped and arched up, looping her arms around his back and brushing her breasts against his chest. "That…" she pressed her face against his neck and breathed him in. "That you like a little bit of pain."

Booth grunted and thrust into her just a bit harder. "Baby, I like everything you do. I'll admit that every damn day of the week."

Brennan ran her nails down his back, and he lost his rhythm for a second. He groaned and then moved faster and harder, and if she wasn't about to explode, she'd almost laugh.

But nothing could overcome the way he pushed into her, hitting those spots only he could reach, rubbing against her. She gripped him tight as she came, squeezing him with everything while he spilled inside her.

It took a second for them both to catch their breath. When he smiled against her shoulder, she palmed his chest until he leaned back enough for their eyes to meet.

"Okay…I like it a little bit," he admitted. "But just with you," he insisted, already pressing kisses against her neck and throat.

Brennan luxuriated in his touch and in her newfound knowledge.

**-b&b-**

**Well, because people seem to be enjoying the past moments too...hey, remember that time a shirtless Booth (in low slung sweats...fanfic comes true!) put Brennan up on the washer for some hot sexy BB times?**


	4. Best

**Set after The Mystery in the Meat**

**-b&b-**

They kept walking and laughing and ultimately made their way back home. It was nice and fun, and she was still smiling when he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. She knew what that meant, and she leaned back against him. Booth smoothed his hands down her sides and then turned her in his arms before scooping her up and laying her on the bed. She kept smiling as he slowly undressed them both and then murmured outrageous flirtations in her ear. She laughed and arched up beneath his touch, moaning and parting her legs for him, for his hand, his shoulders and then his mouth. And then his hips as he rose up again and sank into her. It was quick and hot, and he collapsed against her for just a second longer than normal before falling onto his back and quickly tugging her close.

She was satisfied, but not too tired, and she leaned on her side, lifting up on one elbow to look down at him.

"I know I'm your best friend, Booth," she told him, her voice soft as her fingers gently traced his chest. He took her hand in his and lightly kissed the tips of her fingers. "And knowing your definition of it, I'm okay with it."

"Hey," he arched an eyebrow at her. "You're my best _everything_, Bones." His voice was low and kind, and the slight smile that curved up one side of his mouth told her that he knew he'd never been fooling her.

Her lips pursed into her own small smile and she pulled her hand back to lay against his skin. "While the competitive part of me enjoys that,-"

"Competitive?" he mocked. "You?"

She narrowed her eyes and flicked his ribs. He gasped in false outrage and made to grab at her wrist, but she held her hand out of reach. His eyes narrowed as well, but he didn't retaliate when she placed her hand on his arm.

"Look, Bones," he ran his other hand along her bare back. "Making friends isn't as easy for me as it is for you."

"What?" she scoffed. "Booth, that is almost insane. I know I don't value human relationships as much as you, do…and you're incredibly likable."

"That's not the same as friendship," he insisted. "Look, Bones…everyone wants to be friends with you. They want you to like them because you're you. And I totally get that. And you know, that works for you. I can't do that with people. It just feels fake."

"Fake."

"Yeah," he nudged her hand with his arm until she willingly threaded her fingers with his. "I mean, being an acquaintance or buddy with someone…that only goes so far, you know? Real friendship means letting people know more about you, and-"

"And you hate that," she finished for him, her eyes going soft.

"Yeah. It's not exactly fun. My past and all of that isn't anything I want people to know about. And yeah, there are people like Sweets or whatever, where it's sort of happened, but it's not like I want that." He looked at their joined hands for a moment. "So I just keep it light."

"Except for me."

"Except for you," he agreed.

Brennan was silent for a moment as well, but then she moved a bit closer to him, resting her cheek on his chest. "You told me about yourself very quickly after we met."

She could almost sense him smile at the memory, and she felt him press a soft kiss to the top of her head. "Bones, from the moment I saw you, and every moment since then, I have needed you…needed to be connected to you, no matter what. It didn't matter if you saw the worst in me, if that is what made you willing to be with me. Hell, it's not like I'd had any partners either…so you know, I don't remember everything I said back then, but I might have made some stuff up. I had to do what it takes to keep you close to me."

Brennan chuckled and moved, placing her hands on his chest as she straddled his waist. "And here I thought all of that advice was for my emotional personal growth."

Booth's grin was sincere and confident as he palmed her waist. "That was just an additional side benefit." He laughed and then leaned forward when she moved down to kiss him. "Plus, I knew you wanted the truth."

"That is accurate," she murmured against his lips, splaying her hands further down his stomach as she began to gently rock back and forth against him.

Booth grunted and squeezed her hips, encouraging her movement. "And now you know the truth," he palmed her bottom and arched up against her, moaning at the feel of her slick core against his stiffening shaft.

"Tell me again," she begged, and he knew the words were alluring to her.

"I love you," he started, sliding his hands up to her bare breasts, gently cupping them and rubbing his thumbs in tight circles around her nipples. "I love you so much I can barely breathe without you. And I know that sounds crazy, but it's true."

She tightened her thighs around his waist, settling into a rhythm that had her riding him faster until he was long and hard and stretched toward his stomach.

"You're gorgeous and generous, and brilliant and brave, and oh fuck, yeah, right there," he cursed and stilled her hips for a second before lifting her up. He fisted his dick and then pressed the tip to her opening. "Yeah," he practically spit out as she sank down onto him. "Damn, Bones, you were fucking made for me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Brennan found his hands and held them between them, using both of their arms as leverage to rock up and down on his cock, silkily pistoning over him. Up and down, with shattered breathing and his rugged hands in hers. She stared down at his face, at the dear look in his eyes and the vulnerable but true curve of his mouth and cheeks and she teared up. "Come here," she begged, and he immediately rose up, wrapping his arms around her and changing the angle just enough to keep rocking up into her.

"Bones," he whispered, spearing his fingers into her hair and staring into her eyes, making her feel once again that she was the most precious thing on earth to him.

"I love you," she told him, and in that moment, she could see in his eyes that he knew she understood everything, that she understood him.

He changed the angle of his thrusts again, and hit a sensitive spot inside. Brennan gasped and pressed her lips against Booth's as her orgasm ripped through her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders to hold on against the splintering pleasure that threatened to nearly sweep her away in ecstasy. Booth held her close and kissed her back, short little pecks on her mouth as his hands tightened on her hips. He yanked his mouth away and then buried his face in her neck as he fucked her faster and harder and then froze, buried deep inside her.

Brennan felt her own walls flutter in anticipation of his orgasm, and she wasn't sure if that triggered it, or if the harsh groan against her skin made her clench around him again, but then he was coming, nearly whimpering in relief and kissing her neck, jaw, shoulder and arm…any skin he could find, he kissed in thankfulness, each kiss lasting a bit longer than the one before as he came down from the high.

With a sigh, he fell backward onto the pillow, keeping her in place above him. He smoothed her tousled hair from her face and smiled softly when she cupped his hand and placed a kiss in the center of his palm.

"I love you, Bones," he repeated, his eyes droopy and satisfied.

"You're the best thing to happen to me too, Booth," she replied, moving once again to his side, snuggling close when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him.

**-b&b-**

**Hey, remember that time B&B were caught in an elevator and Brennan asked Booth if he had ever thought about them sleeping together, and he was all in a dreamy state, like… "Well….yeah,". The best. **


End file.
